


you and me, i can see us dying. are we?

by SilverRollu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Joui War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: He thinks of Sakamoto Tatsuma, warm and bright, like the sun plucked from the sky and carefully carved into the shape of a man.And he thinks the metaphor is ridiculous, of course, but then he considers a quiet, moonlit night and the weight of a galaxy hanging above their heads.Gintoki tries not to think.





	you and me, i can see us dying. are we?

**Author's Note:**

> don't speak  
> i know what you're thinking  
> and i don't need your reasons  
> don't tell me ['cause it hurts](https://youtu.be/Q7uiJcxIsK4)

There’s a harsh wind beating at the walls of the small cabin, giving way to the early spring chill seeping through the cracks in the wood. Everything creaks in a way that’s slightly threatening: the old, probably rotting ceiling, the walls, the straw mat beneath them as Tatsuma shifts, turning over. In his new position Gintoki can feel his breath on the nape of his neck, blessedly warm and only slightly ticklish. A few moments pass and Tatsuma takes in a deep inhale, and it’s only then that Gintoki is sure the man is not asleep.

Gintoki says nothing. He lies still. Tatsuma shifts closer, buries his face in Gintoki’s hair, nosing at the soft curls on the very back of his neck. Probably doesn’t smell good, Gintoki thinks. Quick dunks in the river aren’t very effective baths, but as a war criminal on the run, quick dunks in the river are a luxury. Tatsuma breathes again.

An arm lying loosely over his waist, fingers tugging idly at the hem of his clothes. Gintoki tries to stop thinking. A rather dangerous sounding gust rips at their hiding spot again, like thunder, like angry, insistent knocking. Gintoki opens his mouth to comment but nothing comes out other than a soft exhale, and the arms wrapped around him grow tighter.

He’s filled with thoughts anyway, against his better judgement. He thinks about the warmth against his back, how Tatsuma radiates heat like he was carved out of the sun. He thinks about how impossible it is to be made of sun, how ridiculous it sounds to be one with a star. And then he thinks about how Tatsuma would rather be one with the stars.

Gintoki moves, because the straw mat is uncomfortable and Tatsuma is too warm and the wind is too strong. He moves and Tatsuma moves too, grabs his hand before he can consider leaving. Their fingers wind together like puzzle pieces, and Tatsuma makes a noise in his throat that’s neither good nor bad, but sounds like a sob nonetheless. He doesn’t say anything.

Neither does Gintoki. He lies still, closes his eyes again and breathes, softly. The wind sounds like marching footsteps prepared to break in, to catch him, to break him. Tatsuma feels like a fire at his back and he tries not to think about him, leaving, to a place he cannot reach.

Tatsuma says nothing. Gintoki holds his hand and tries not to think. 

**Author's Note:**

> thinkin about tatsuma's heart to heart with gintoki, but like, adding more gay to it
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vanridgeway) | [tumblr](https://bashintoppa.tumblr.com)


End file.
